The present invention relates to the field of caller information associated with a telephone call, and more particularly to the use of a core/network control plane in communicating information associated with a telephone call.
In a telephone communications network (also sometimes herein referred to as a “telephone system”), a control plane is the core network between two calling parties. The control plane is typically owned and managed by one or more service providers. The base transceiver station (BTS), base station subsystem (BSC), mobile switching center (MSC), home location register (HLR), visitor location register (VLR), etc. are components of a control plane in a typical global system for mobile communications (GSM) network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,808 discloses as follows: “A system . . . for providing call subject information to a called party. A call subject platform receives a call from a calling party. The call subject platform prompts the calling party to provide call subject information. If call subject information is received at the call subject platform from the calling party, then the call subject platform sends at least part of the call subject information to the called party.”